The present invention relates generally to a stacked wafer level semiconductor package module.
Recently, a semiconductor package having a semiconductor chip capable of storing massive amounts of data and processing the data in a short period of time has been developed.
A chip scale package having no more than 100% to 105% the volume of a semiconductor chip has been developed. One such chip scale package is a wafer level package that utilizes redistribution.
Recent developments also include a semiconductor package module in which a plurality semiconductor packages are mounted on a printed circuit board. The semiconductor package module is coupled to various devices, such as a computer, and performs a various functions.
However, according to conventional wafer level packages it is difficult to stack the wafer level packages because a solder ball is attached to a redistribution disposed on a side surface of a semiconductor chip.